Two world caos
by Cosmicstar1029
Summary: When Jayfeather, Ivypool, Lionblaze, and Dovewing end up in Equestria and meet the mane six.A dark evil rises and threatens to destroy both worlds. Meanwhile, Hollypaw watches the evil start to dystroy her world, and finds secrets. Will they save these two worlds, or will both worlds be crushed.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there this is my first crossover fanfiction ever,so hope you enjoy and I don't own Warriors or My Little Pony Erin Hunter and Hasbro do.

A dark blue alicorn with a cresent moon on her rumph with a stary celestial mane and tail was on a balcony watching the moon intently.' I know something is going to happen' the alicorn thought. ''Luna...'' A voice called to her weakly ''What who's threre!?'' Luna called back to the strange and weak voice ''Look down...'' the voice replied. Luna looked down at... a cat?

A white cat stood in front of her but she couldn't see her eyes because she was glowing very bright with blinding light.''Who are you?'' Luna asked suspiciosly.''I am the moonpool,and I have a request...'' ''Why should I trust you?!'' She almost yelled.''What's a moonpool suposed to be anyway?!'' ''I am the gateway to starclan." Moonpool replied weakly.

''Starclan?'' Luna questioned. Moonpool chuckled and strait after her light she was emitting was started to dim. "Starclan is the ancestors of the warriors that live in four clans: Thunderclan, Shadowclan, Windclan, and Riverclan, and these clans are always clashing in combat." She said.

Luna was about to say something until the cat interupted her."I don't have much time so let me get to the point: Four warriors shall join the six and destroy the the evil that threatens to destroy both worlds." At that she was gone, she had faded into thin air.'Those warriors must be tough...' She thought' and by the six does she mean the elements of harmony?' She looked up at the sky. "I hope they can handle it...I hope..."

Did you like it? Thank you for reading and reveiw plz it will help build my confidence. Thank you and peace out.


	2. Chapter 1: Darkness appears

Thunderclan:

Leader: Bramblestar- A dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Squirrelflight- A dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Medicine cat: Jayfeather- A small thin grey tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Warriors:

Dovewing- A fluffy smoky gray she-cat with pale blue eyes

Lionblaze- A golden-brown thick furred tabby tom with amber eyes

Bumblestripe- A pale gray tom with black stripes with amber eyes

(Apprentice: Sorrelpaw- A small tortoiseshell she-cat with brown eyes)

Rosepetal- A lithe dark creamy she-cat with pale green eyes

Molewhisker- A large brown and cream tom with amber eyes

Cherryfall- A small fluffy ginger she-cat with amber eyes

(Apprentice: Amberpaw- A pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes)

Lilyheart- A small dark tabby she-cat with white patches

Millie- A small striped silver she-cat with blue eyes

Graystripe- A solid gray tom with a dark gray stripe along his back

Mousewhisker- A large gray and white tom with thick soft fur with green eyes

(Apprentice: Snowpaw- A fluffy white tom with amber eyes

Daisy- A dark creamy she-cat with pale ice blue eyes and a scar on her muzzle

Cloudtail- A thick furred white tom with blue eyes

(Apprentice: Hollypaw- A pure black she- cat with holly-leaf green eyes

Ivypool- A silver and white tabby she-cat

(Apprentice- Dewpaw- A gray and white tom with amber eyes)

Cinderheart- A slender dappled smoky gray she-cat with blue eyes

Berrynose- A large cream-colored tom

(Apprentice: Fernpaw- A gray she-cat with a striped tail and dark gray ears with blue eyes)

Brakenfur- A long-legged golden brown tabby tom with a graying muzzle and amber eyes

Brairlight- A dark brown she-cat with blue eyes and a broken back

Birchfall- A light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Brightheart- A white she-cat with ginger patches with a tore up face and blue eyes

Leafpool- A small pale brown tabby she-cat with white chest fur and paws (former medicine cat)

Spiderleg- A skinny lithe black tom with brown underbelly a gray muzzle with amber eyes

Whitewing- A white she-cat with green eyes

Poppyfrost- A dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Queens:

Blossomfall- A tortoiseshell she-cat with petal shaped patches with green eyes expecting Toadstep's kits

The snow was thick and heavy on Jayfeather's pelt as he listened to the ceremony playing out. "These three apprentices have trained hard and are ready to become warriors," Bramblestar's voice echoed through the clearing. " Amberpaw, Snowpaw, and Dewpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?" He finished.

"I do!" Amberpaw replied, jumping up and down. " Me to!" Snowpaw meowed happily. Dewpaw nodded with a smile on his face. "Then, by the power of Starclan, I Bramblestar, leader of Thunderclan give you your warrior name's." Bramblestar continued. " Amberpaw, from now on you shall be known as Amberflight." "Amberflight… I like it!" Amberflight meowed.

"Of course you do!" Brightheart meowed to her daughter. "Snowpaw," Bramblestar continued, "You shall be known as Snowheart." Snowheart raised his head and smiled. " Dewpaw, you shall be known as Dewfall." Dewfall shot up and gave Bramblestar a wide smile.

"Amberflight, Snowheart, Dewfall!" The clan chanted the names of the new warriors. Jayfeather sighed and padded into his den to treat Sorrelpaw's greencough. He padded into the den and searched around for the catmint needed to help cure greencouph.

"Jayfeather don't bother were all out of catmint." A voice said behind him. He scented the air and recognized the scent. "Should I go get some catmint Brairlight, or will you?" He asked. "You should I need to check on Blossomfall." Brairlight responded.

Jayfeather nodded and padded out the camp entrance towards Windclan territory. As he walked he sniffed around for the familiar mouth watering scent. As he neared the abandoned twoleg nest, he heard crashing in the distance. Before he could do anything he felt weight on top of him.

"Get off of me!" he growled. The cat got off him and he whipped around growling. "I won't hurt you, I just need the three cats with powers okay?" Jayfeather paused 'How does he know that?' He thought and got to his paws. "How do you?..." The tom replied, " Get Lionblaze and Dovewing."

Jayfeather narrowed his eyes. "fine I'll get them but stay put." He knew this was a Windclan cat but he didn't recognize the scent at all. 'How does he know us?' He thought as he padded away towards Thunderclan camp.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ivypool padded through the dark forest. Her silver fur stood out against the inky trees and the starless sky. 'Why I'm I here?' she thought. Suddenly she heard the thrumming of paws not that far away. Before she could take a step, Thisteclaw crashed through the black undergrowth. " Run Ivypool their coming!" He yowled and headed towards Starclan. "Were are we going?!" Ivypool shouted as they crashed through the bushes.

"Not Starclan It's too dangerous!" Thisteclaw responded. "But this is the path to Starclan!" Ivypool shouted. "It is." he meowed fearfully. She looked up watched the blur of black turning silver. Star filled the sky like white water spashed the sky. A shriek broke her thoughts. "Snowfur, I'm coming!" Thisteclaw yowled and jumped into the undergrowth.

Not soon after, Thisteclaw's pain filled yowl echoed through the forest. Ivypool ran into the undergrowth that Thistleclaw had jumped in a few seconds ago. She gasped as she saw Thistleclaw and Snowfur lay there side by side, back to back, blood leaking from them. They were already dead, but as they started to fade she noticed they were smiling like exhausted kits going to sleep.

She looked up at the dark inky figure looming over them. It looked up and smiled demented like. It lunged at her and slashed her side. She turned and ran through the silver forest. Soon other cats joined her. First it was Bluestar and Mosskit, then it was Sparrowstar and Stonefur. Now the large group headed towards what was called; The Brightest Place.

A bright light loomed in front of them. She turned to see a small black figure at the back of the crowd. "Hollyleaf?" she called but the cat didn't reply. "Okay," Bluestar meowed shakily, "We don't know what's behind this light, but we will go through it to survive this horrible event." She turned to Ivypool and added, "You will go back to the forest, is that understood?" Ivypool looked at her. "But I need to protect this place!" She meowed. Bluestar looked around then looked back at her. "Too late.." She murmured and jumped through to The Brightest Place.

Ivypool shot up from were she lay. Dovewing and Lionblaze stood over her looking at a long gash that stretched from her neck to her shoulder. "It's okay guys." She replied to their silence and licked her wound till only small trickles of blood leaked from it. "Lionblaze, Dovewing" A voice called to them. They turned their heads and padded outside the den. 'Oh they are not going on some adventure without me!' She thought as she limped out of the den.

Ivypool had followed their scent into Windclan territory. 'What are they doing in Windclan territory?' she thought as she jumped the river that bordered Windclan from Thunderclan. She looked over the hill that led out of windclan territory into the beyond. Four cats stood there staring at something that looked exactly like The Brightest Place.

She jumped back as Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing jumped through the light. "Wait!" She yowled and ran through the portal. The last thing she saw was Scattertail's ginger tabby pelt, before she was ripped apart.

I hope you like it and I apologize deeply for not updating since July. It's been a long, long summer…trust me.


End file.
